Tough Love
by Jeimii
Summary: Updated My first fic! Kyo finally reveals his true feelings for Tohru. Well Aya at any rate, but unfortunately to make matters worse Kyo must now share a room with Yuki.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Kyo finally reveals his true feelings for Tohru and Tohru for Kyo, though Momiji seems to be getting in his way, but unfortunately to make matters worse Kyo must now share a room with Yuki.

Tough Love: Part 1

On an unimaginably beautiful summer's morning in July, Tohru got up extra early to get a head start on her chores. She had brushed and mopped the house, tip-toeing past every room, being sure not to wake anyone. She had just started to hang out the dirty laundry when Kyo appeared.

"Busy?" he asked

"ARGH!"

Kyo jumped slightly at Tohru's outburst

"Oh I'msorry, you just scared me" Tohru replied

"Urgh. I guess I shouldn't be so _light-footed_" said Kyo, trying to keep his temper down "I'm so-. . ."

"I know what you mean," said Tohru blushing slightly as she looked up at Kyo in the sunlight.

"So…" said Kyo, trying desperately to make conversation when…

"_Kyo's got the hots this morning!_" it was in fact…

"MOMIJI! EVERYTIME YOU OPEN YOUR DAMN MOUTH!" Kyo screamed at Momiji, grabbing him

"Someone! Kyo's hurting me-e-e-e-e!" Momiji cried.

"EVERYTIME!" Kyo shouted, becoming more and more agitated

Tohru just looked away just slowly edging towards the house.

"Good morning, Miss Honda" said the pleasant voice of Yuki.

"Oh... Erm good morning" Tohru replied, bowing in her usual manner.

"Sorry if Kyo scared you" Yuki said, giving a disapproving look out the window

"Oh no not at all. He just startled me a little, that's all" Tohru said

Meanwhile in the kitchen…

"Oh, I'm so hungry," groaned Shigure, opening the fridge door, and seeing that nothing in there was ready to eat straight away "Tohru! Tohru! Can you please make us something to eat? We're all ever so hungry!"

"Oh yeah I totally forgot!" sighed Tohru, slapping her head slightly

"I'll help and I'm sure Kyo will as well, won't you _Kyo_?" asked Yuki, turning around and glaring

"What you think I'm gonna prance around that kitchen like a sissy girl and cook for you, ya damn rat!" shouted Kyo

"No, but I expect you to help Miss Honda. You don't wanna upset her now do you?" said Yuki, making Kyo go very red

"Yeah, alright. But don't expect me to do it all the time!" Kyo replied, staring anywhere but Tohru and Yuki's direction

"Oh no we wouldn't expect _that_" Yuki replied smiling

Over cooking the breakfast, Shigure helped out too, Momiji had spilt hot water everywhere so Kyo did his usual thing

"EVERYTIME! TRY NOT TO BE SO CLUMSY NEXT TIME!"

And Momiji doing his usual thing

"WAAHH! KYO'S picking on me!"

And Shigure managed to burn the rice (if that's even possible. But obviously in this story it is). But Tohru really didn't mind making over 10 different batches of breakfast (including leek to Kyo's anger "I HATE LEEKS!")

After-wards it was finally perfect and everyone sat down, as they had just started to get comfortable…

"Hello there! Don't mind if I join you do you?" drifted the voice of Ayame through the open window

Everyone froze, most of all Yuki

"W-w-what are _you_ doing here?" asked Yuki

"Just thought I'd pop by," replied Ayame "I have to check up on my _own_ brother after all!"

"Well now that you've _popped_ by GO!" Yuki said getting pretty agitated

"Oh, I see Shigure hasn't told you the news yet has he?" Ayame asked, facing Shigure, giving a would-be anger look

"Er…. Just about to tell them now- hehe" Shigure seemed to mutter more than speak

"Well I guess we can _both_ tell them can't we" said Ayame picking up Shigure's body, which seemed to have drifted into a coma

"Anyway, Shigure and I have great news! Go on Shigure tell them. HAHAHAHAHA!" Ayame said

"Aya…. A…. Aya… is…" Shigure muttered

"JUST TELL US!" Kyo shouted, and for once Yuki seemed to agree

"I, Ayame Sohma, am going to live here to do the whole 'bridge-the-gap' thing Tohru told me," Ayame said

Everyone froze stared at Tohru who seemed to be staring into space.

"Erm… Well I guess I can't take all the credit" she replied shyly, pointing slightly into nowhere

"CREDIT! CREDIT?! YOU DON'T GET CREDIT FOR BRINGING THAT-THAT _THING_ IN HERE!" Kyo screamed

"Now, now" Ayame said, "It's not all that bad"

"Well where's he gonna sleep?" Yuki asked, angrily but not as angry as Kyo

"He's _not_ staying in _my_ room" shouted Kyo

"In your room Yuki" Ayame replied

Yuki froze

"I-I-I-I- in _my_ room?" Yuki seemed to be out of breath as though he'd just ran a marathon

"Yes and a great room it is" Ayame replied "Lot's of space, well for me anyway. I'll go grab my things!"

"But, wait!" said Tohru, finally "Yuki's room is the smallest of them all, where's he going to stay?"

Aya had returned with a lot of bags, each one bigger than the next, and had a chibi-style face of himself on the front

"In your room Kyo" said Shigure still not looking up, rushing the last sentence

"Wow isn't that exciting!" shouted Momiji, almost jumping up

"EVERYTIME MOMIJI!" screamed Kyo "AND…" Kyo stopped mid sentence "WHAT DO YOU MEAN MY ROOM! YOU'RE A TRUE BASTARD YOU ARE SHIGURE. AYA, YOU'RE NOT WELCOME, GO BACK TO SOHMA HOUSE!!"

"But most of my things are already in the house!" Ayame said, giving a fake upset face "It'll take too long to take them home, so I'll just go and unpack _properly_, while you take in this _wonderful_ news!"

"Er-er-er-er-er-er…" Kyo and Yuki seemed to chorus utterly bedazzled at the ordeal

"Tohru, I need to speak to you" Kyo said and dragged Tohru out without even asking her if she wanted to

"Er... Ok" said Tohru

"I... I... I..." Kyo stuttered

"You what?" Tohru asked, confusion on her face

"I... I..."

"He loves you" Ayame said

"WHAT! HOW DARE YOU! YOU BASTARD!" Kyo shouted

"It's obviously true you've been hanging round her for days" said Ayame, peering round the door

"I _live_ with her! Of course I'm gonna SEE her! And how do you even KNOW that?!" shouted Kyo, a fist raised in Aya's face

"I have a fifth sense about these kinda things!" Aya said, a finger raised, almost as if he understood his last sentence

"Don't you mean _sixth_ sense?" Tohru said, more confusion now on her face

"Oh I _loved_ that film!" said Aya, changing the subject completely, not understanding that Tohru had corrected him

"Huh? Ok. . ." said Tohru, as Aya backed into the house ("Hey Shigure! Did like _The Sixth Sense_ too?! You DID!")

Tohru turned to face Kyo, who was staring at the floor and blushing madly

"Er..." Kyo started "I do like you"

_To Be Continued. . ._

(A/N: Tune in for part 2, coming soon!!)


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: In the last story Kyo revealed his feelings for Tohru (well Aya did) and Aya has decided to live with Shigure and live in Yuki's room but Yuki now has to sleep in Kyo's room (uh-oh). And Tohru is starting to feel pressure in the house now, will she snap?…

Tough Love: Part 2

… 3 days later (12:06) after the whole Aya ordeal…

"YOU DAMN RAT! WHERE DID YOU PUT MY PILLOW!" Kyo screamed

"I DIDN'T TOUCH IT! IT'S JUST YOUR STUPID MIND CAN'T HANDLE THE FACT YOU HID IT FROM ME!" Yuki screamed back

Suddenly Tohru appeared at the door. She seemed to be really tired and in a real bad mood.

"KYO! YOU TOLD ME TO HIDE YOUR PILLOW IN THE FURNACE WHILE YOU WENT FOR A PISS! NOW BOTH OF YOU STOP FIGHTING AND GET TO SLEEP!" Tohru screamed "Oh my God, I'm really sorry I didn't mean to shout, it's just I'm really tired and want some sleep due to the fact we've got school tomorrow"

"Miss Honda, I'm sor-" Yuki started

"No please, if you want to make it up to me, Kyo or Yuki come in my room and just _please _go to sleep" Tohru replied

"You go Kyo" Yuki said

"WHY DO I HAVE TO! WHY DON'T YOU GO! THIS IS _MY_ ROOM!" Kyo shouted

"Ok I'll go!" Yuki said "Let's go Miss Honda"

'Thank God maybe NOW I'll get some well deserved sleep' Tohru thought, but…

"YUKI WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY BED!" Kyo shouted. And as Tohru thought Yuki ran down the stairs to Kyo's room and they started arguing again

'I… guess I jinxed… it…' Tohru thought just then….

THUD!

"What the hell was that?" asked Kyo

"Maybe it was Hiss Honda?" Yuki replied

"IT'S TOHRU!" Kyo shouted "AND ANOTHER THING-"

"We haven't any time let's go see what's wrong" Yuki said

Yuki and Kyo passed Aya's room in which he was fast asleep…

"He can sleep through anything" Kyo said

Then Shigure's room he was still awake, but, by his eyes he was really tired from being up the past three days

"Oh you've stopped fighting that's…" Shigure said just as he fell asleep

"C'mon let's go" Yuki said

They reached Tohru's room only to find her asleep on the floor. That was probably the thud they heard. Both as quietly as they could, Kyo and Yuki helped to get her into bed (Kyo even slipped in a kiss when Yuki went to get more blankets).

The next morning, everyone got up refreshed except Tohru who got up late and was late for school. After running round the house looking for everything, she arrived at school to find Uo and Hana still waiting at the school gates

"Oh my God you wouldn't believe what happened last night!" she said breathlessly

"What?" asked Uo

Then Tohru told them what had happened with Kyo and Yuki as they headed to class. When they arrived at the class, all three of them got detention for being late.

"We're not _that_ late are we?" asked Tohru

"Oh, _no _just going on about… oh… one and a half hours now" said Mr Horuko (A/N: sorry Kim I couldn't think of any names!)

Tohru just stood their thunder struck, this was the latest she had ever been. She turned to see Yuki and Kyo looking really down at how they had wasted her time last night.

"Just sit down Miss Honda, Uotani and Hanajima," said Mr Horuko

"O-ok" said Tohru

Tohru sat in her chair and stayed silent for the rest of the lesson, even when asked questions she'd wouldn't answer them, she seemed to be filled with shame on her spotless record which now had a tardy of "one and a half hours".

The lunch bell rang and Tohru was walking to get some lunch when Hatsuharu came running up.

"Hey" he said

"Oh… err… Hi" Tohru said

"Heard about the commotion last night" Haru said, "I feel sorry for you, now I would hug you and feel sympathetic but y'know, the whole curse thing"

"Oh, you don't have…. Too…." Tohru said

"I'll take that you're tired, awwwww, I feel for you" Haru said trying to be as sympathetic as possible.

"W-w Where's Momiji?" Tohru asked only just noticing

"Oh.. Erm…" said Haru only just noticing too "I dunno"

"So you've got detention?" Haru asked

"Yeah, the first time ever" Tohru said looking sad "After school for an hour. I dunno how Shigure and every-one's gonna cope. Yuki and Kyo can't be in the same room nowadays without fighting and wrecking the house, and really don't feel like cleaning. I'm too tired and sad to do it and-"

But Haru was gone. Tohru lined up in the lunch queue and got her lunch. When she sat down Kyo and Yuki came up to her.

"Mind if we sit with you" said Yuki

"Whatever" said Tohru half-heartedly "Oh and by the way Kyo when I said I liked you, I didn't mean it" and with that she stormed off.

"What have we done?" asked Yuki

"WE? WE! _I_ DIDN'T DO ANYTHING IT WAS YOU!" shouted Kyo

"WE BOTH DID IT!" shouted Yuki back

"SEE YOU'RE JUST GONNA MAKE IT WORSE!" Kyo shouted

"SEE! We're making her mad by shouting all the time. I'm surprised she hadn't snapped earlier. The pain- well not pain- but suffering we putting people through by arguing" Yuki said now realising what's wrong with them.

"YEAH- I mean yeah, I guess you're right…" Kyo said "Maybe…-"

"Maybe we should set our differences aside until we're alone or something just to stop people hating us" Yuki finished for Kyo

"HEY DID I ASK YOU TO FINISH MY SENTENCE!" Kyo shouted obviously forgetting their agreement.

Yuki sighed 'this is gonna be harder than I expected' he thought

Will Kyo and Yuki ever make up? Find out by reading the next chapter of 'Tough Love'


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: In this story, Kyo and Yuki have agreed to try and get on but fail miserably. Tohru is thinking about moving back to her Grandfather's until Yuki and Kyo finally make up (if ever they do). Will she go?

"Tough Love: Part 3"

Kyo stormed off, throwing his tray at a group of Class 1-E's in which they all screamed as beans and chips hit them. Yuki apologised for Kyo to them, which they didn't accept.

"Oh never mind then" said Yuki trying not to sound bitchy, and he left looking for Kyo for once

Yuki eventually did find Kyo, hiding behind the bins, smoking a cigarette (A/N: This is the only time ever Kyo is gonna smoke in any of my stories! It's just what's he gonna do behind bins? Cry? Sorry)

"You don't smoke," said Yuki

"Yeah, says who?" said Kyo, taking another drag

"Oh never mind," said Yuki "Do you know where Miss Honda is?"

"Like I care?" said Kyo, really bitchy

"Well I'm off to go find her. Ya coming?" Yuki replied, trying not to hear Kyo's comment

"Ok. But-" Kyo started

"ARE YOU SMOKING IN SCHOOL!" came the voice of the headmaster of the school

"Yeah, so what?" said Kyo obviously not caring and puffing his cigarette in the teacher's face

"Right! This is an excluding offence!" shouted the headmaster "Put your death stick out and in the bin! If you want to die of horrible diseases, DON'T do it on school property and do it in your own time!"

Kyo put his fag (cigarette) out on the floor and put it in the bin.

"Ok it's out" Kyo said

"Good now come with me!" the head shouted

"I gotta go find some-one first," Kyo said, quite calmly

"NO! YOU'LL DO IT NOW!" The head screamed

The bell rang and Yuki was walking down the corridor when he spotted Tohru.

"Ah, there you are" Yuki said pleasantly

"Hi" said Tohru, moodily

"Sorry about today" said Yuki

"It's ok… but there was something I wanted to tell you," said Tohru

"What you can tell me," Yuki said, thinking he already knew what was coming

"I'm thinking about moving back with my Grandfather, I just feel like I'm getting in the way and being a burden all the time, and I guess I'm fed up of you two fighting" Tohru said

"NO!" Please don't go, I'd miss you _so_ much" Yuki said pleading

"No, I've made up my mind" Tohru said, "Where's Kyo? I wanna tell him"

"He's in trouble for smoking" Yuki said, obviously down now

"I didn't know Kyo smoked?" Tohru said, surprised

"He doesn't, he's just stressed at the moment," Yuki said

"Well, he'd best not smoke near me" Tohru said

"Oh please don't go" Yuki pleaded

"I'll think about it…" Tohru started

"OH thank you thank you thank you!" Yuki beamed "I'll be on my best behaviour!"

The bell rang and Yuki and Tohru made their way to class when they bumped into Kyo

"WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING YOU IDIOT!" Kyo shouted, "Oh, it's you two, sorry"

"Kyo… That's the first time I've ever heard you say sorry" Tohru said bedazzled

"What?" said Kyo amazed

"She's right you know Kyo, you just did say sorry" Yuki said utterly bewildered by Kyo's new type of character

"It doesn't matter now let's go to Science before we get detention-" Kyo said

"OH MY GOD! I forgot! I've got detention tonight!" Tohru said

"I thought it was like, y'know 3 days ago" Kyo said looking at Tohru suspiciously

"No I said I couldn't make it so I could stop you two fighting!" Tohru admitted

"Any-way let's go," said Yuki, and at once they proceeded along the corridor to Science

They walked down the corridor to class 2-D where a Science lesson with Mr. Hoshi had only just started. Luckily for Yuki, Tohru and Kyo, Mr. Hoshi was very nice and pardoned them for being late.

They took their seats at the back of the class (Tohru in the middle Of course) and the lesson resumed.

"Any-way before Masters Yuki and Kyo Sohma and Miss Tohru Honda entered, I was saying that the theory of EMC2 is to be believed is Energy equals Mass times..." Mr Hoshi droaned

Finally after what seemed an eternity the lesson finished. The three kids rushed out as quickly as possible only to realise they had Maths next. They reached the Maths class to find...

"AYA! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!" Kyo screamed

"I'm here to teach the Maths lesson silly" Aya said, "They thought I was a substitute teacher and hired me. I was going to decline until I saw that Yuki was on the register then I gladly agreed! HAHAHAHAHA"

"You're not even a qualifiedteacher!" Yuki shouted "I've seen lampposts with more sense of Maths than you!"

Tohru just sat down and squashed her ears with her hands. She couldn't take the shouting much longer. It was starting to get annoying and she seemed to snap all of a sudden

"SHUT UP AND GET ON WITH THE LESSON!" she screamed, panting slightly afterwards

The whole class turned around to see her

"Please?" she said

"Ok then!" said Aya excitedly "Everyone take your seats... no, no, no, no, no, no, Yuki"

Yuki froze

"What?" Yuki said

"You come and sit at the front to admire my sense of teaching, since you think it is inadequate" Aya said, in a more firm voice than usual

'This is unusual' Tohru thought 'I've never seen Aya this serious, even if he _is_ kinda joking'

Kyo seemed to be really bored in the lesson so Tohru wrote a letter to him

**"Hey, Kyo. **  
**What's the matter? You seem a bit **  
**down? You know you can tell me can't **  
**you? Please tell me what's up with you**  
**Isn't Aya a good teacher? Or in your**  
**opinion as I can see, not? **  
**Write back a.s.a.p**

**Tohru **  
**-x-x-x-"**

Kyo replied:

"Tohru,  
I am fine, there's nothing  
wrong with me. I just heard  
the news about you moving  
away and I'm a bit bummed  
who is it that's making you  
consider this?  
Kyo"

SMACK! Kyo and Tohru both jumped.

"What is _this_?" Aya said "A little _love note_ perhaps? Mind if I shared it with the class?"

"Share it with the class and..." Kyo started

"Good, then I shall... HAHAHAHA!" Aya said

"Ahem... 'Hey, Kyo. What's the matter? You seem down? You know you can tell me can't you? Please tell me what's up with you. OOOO stuff about me...'" (He seemed to say this more heartily and up-beat) "'Isn't Aya a _good _(he emphasised 'good') teacher? Or in your opinion as I can see, not? Write back a.s.a.p. Tohru ex ex ex'. Awwww wasn't that sweet"

Aya saw Kyo hide his paper and ordered it.

"No! You're not having it you sick twisted dick!" Kyo shouted

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that last remark now _give me it_" Aya seemed all serious all of a sudden then... "See, Yuki I can be serious when I want to be HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Just 'cos you're my cousin _who shouldn't be teaching because you're not a qualified teacher_ doesn't mean you can boss me around" Kyo shouted louder

"Oh fine then" Aya said "but you'd best listen now, we're going onto 3 - 5"

"Oh joy" Kyo muttered

"Right I'll need a volunteer!" Aya said "Erm... let me see... Hmmmm ahh since they were paying the _most _attention, Kyo, Tohru would you like to step up to play a game? It's 'Girls vs. Boys'"

"Er... ok" said Tohru

"No…. way" Kyo said, grumpily

"Oh come on Kyo, it's only a bit of fun" Tohru said

"Fine"

"Well done!" Aya said "Ok, question for the 'girls', Tohru are you ready?"

"Yeah"

"Ok, what is... 4 - 8?"

"What kind of a question is that?"

"Answer it before time runs out"

"Ok, minus 4"

"THAT IS TOTALLY... WRONG! The correct answer is 12- duh!"

"WHAT! IT'S MINUS FOUR YOU IDIOT!" Kyo shouted

"OK, OK point to the girls. Kyo your question... What is... 3798 - 4789?"

"How the hell am I supposed to know?"

"Sorry, wrong answer it is..."

Aya had to get a calculator to work it out

"3-7-9-8 minus 4-7-8-9" he muttered

(A/N: I had to actually get a calculator to work out 3798 - 4789!)

"It is... minus 991"

RING! The bell went and everyone ran to the door for break, glad to get away from Aya

"Yuki, Kyo, Tohru stay behind please" Aya said "HAHAHAHAHA!"

"It's break time! Hurry up!" Kyo shouted

"I don't want anyone to know I took this lesson am I understood?" Aya said

"Yeah, now can we go?" Kyo said impatiently (He had his fingers crossed)

"Yes, Goodbye all! HAHAHAHA! SEE YOU AT HOME!" Aya shouted

When Kyo and Yuki arrived home (Tohru had detention), they immediately told Shigure that Aya had taken their lesson at school. Shigure choked on his cigarette.

"What?" Shigure said a third time "Aya took your 'Maths' lesson at school"

"YES ALREADY!" Kyo shouted

"What's 'Maths'?" Shigure asked

"Never mind 'Maths' the thing is that _Aya_ took our lesson, he's not even a qualified teacher!" Yuki shouted, his rage building

"And he's really pissing me off now!" Kyo added

"Ok no need to swear, I'll just call Sohma house and asked for Ha'ri and he'll sort his out" Shigure said, "Oh and Kyo, don't smoke at school again ok? I got a phone call saying that" he said, dialling the number for Sohma House

"Yes... Hello?... Yes hello Akito... Yes... Yes... Yes... Yes... Ok... Yes... HAHAHA... Yeah I'll tell him... Yes... Yes erm could I speak to Ha'ri please?... Thank you... Yes? Hello?... Hello Ha'ri long time no speak... Uh-huh... Yes... Yes... Yes... Yes... Yup... Yeah, I was ringing to tell you that Aya took a class at Yuki, Kyo and Tohru's school today... It was... 'Mates..."

"MATHS!" Kyo shouted

"Sorry, 'Maths'... Yeah I've never heard of it either... Uh-huh... Well I'll tell him you're coming in the car... Yeah... Yeah... Yeah Akito did tell me to tell him yeah... Okay then bye for now... Goodbye..."

And he put the phone down. Ha'ri's coming now in the car. He won't be too long I hope," Shigure said looking out of the window "Because here comes Aya now"

Aya entered the door accompanied by Tohru who looked really angry as mud was splattered down her top.

"Stupid... rotten... Aya... car" grumbled Tohru twitching as she walked angrily to the laundry room

"Ok, before I start what did you do to Tohru?" Shigure asked

"Oh, well we was walking down the road when a car came. I attempted to wave 'hello' to the driver when I pushed poor dear Tohru into a mud puddle the car drove past and splattered her with mud. Luckily _I _was behind her so the mud splattered on her instead of me" said Aya

"Well." Shigure said, "I've been told by .:ahem:. Two anonymous sources that _you_ took a 'Maths' class today at the school. Ha'ri's on his way to take you back to Sohma house because Akito has had it up to here (A/N: way over Shigure's head) with you I'm afraid"

"Oh dear, I wonder what I did, HAHAHAHAHA!" said Aya

"IT'S NOT A TIME TO JOKE" Kyo shouted

Tohru came back, with a cup full of mud and splattered it on Aya, and walked off again

"Well done Tohru" Kyo and Yuki shouted

"Oh my, well I know when I'm not wanted," Aya said rudely

"Why didn't you go in the first place then?" Yuki said, quite sarcastically

"Well-I-never!" Aya said "Fine! Young brother I shall take leave!"

"NO! It was only a joke!" Yuki said

"Are you crazy! This is our chance to get rid of this bastard once and for all!" Kyo said to Yuki, in an angry whisper

"I do want to be more close, though not too close," Yuki said

"If you want to be close, send him to Sohma house and ring him now and again!" Kyo shouted unable to control his rage

"No, dear brother, I shall take heed" Aya said, obviously not knowing what he was saying

"Good!" shouted Kyo

"I agree," said Tohru

"Oh, Tohru surely you do _not _agree?" said Aya, looking desperate with tears in his eyes

Suddenly, Tohru attitude changed and it was from Aya, the most annoying person in the world

"Y'know what? Stay Aya, stay as long as you like" she said

"REALLY? HAHAHAHAHAHA! I KNEW YOU'D CHANGED YOUR MIND! BEING IT _I,_ AYAME SOHMA! HAHAHAHA!" shouted Aya

"Yeah, that's good!" Tohru said, "Because I'm leaving! I've had it up to here with your shouting and screaming! It's driving me insane! So I'm moving back to my Grandfather's"

"When?" chorused everyone

"NOW!" Tohru screamed

And she got her bags packed and left. She was storming down the street, feeling quite dizzy now due to the fact she'd just shouted at probably the only people who liked her (besides from Uo and Hana). In fact it wasn't the shouting that hadn't made her dizzy, she was actually feeling generally dizzy. She started to feel faint and queasy.

'Just a few more blocks' she thought 'This is just like at the hot springs'

Now, she felt really dizzy. She heard shouting coming from behind her

'Who's that?' she thought 'it must be Yuki, Kyo and the other because I can hear my name…'

Now Tohru was so dizzy that she had started to lose her balance.

"Whoa" she said as she scuttled down the road, keeping her balance as she went

'I give up' she thought and her body flopped as she fell into the road of an on coming car. A crowd gathered.

The car came closer and closer and it was about to hit Tohru when…

Kyo ran up and grabbed her, but unfortunately Kyo forgot about the Zodiac curse and her changed into the cat.

But Tohru wasn't conscious to hide him as he changed and cover it up.

'Crap' Kyo thought as he stood there with a crowd of gasping people wondering how a cat got there.

"I wonder what happened to that guy?"

"Wonder if she's ok?"

"How'd that cat get there?"

"Where did those clothes come from?"

Were just some of the comments that were heard as Tohru came round. As she did, Haru was there, so was Ha'ri, checking to see if she was ok.

"Mmmm…. Oh my god! What happened?" she asked looking pale.

"Stay down, you're still weak" Ha'ri said

"Ok"

"Are you ok?" asked Haru

"Yeah, I guess"

"You gave us a scare back there, Tohru," said Shigure, also looking pale.

"Sorry. I'm also sorry that I stormed out and kinda fainted before I even got to my Grandfather's" Tohru apologised

"It's ok" Haru replied "But you should be thanking Kyo, he was the one that saved you, but, also changed into the cat in front of a crowd of people"

"Oh my…" Tohru said, "Where is he?"

"On the roof" said Haru, "Yuki's in the kitchen if you want to see him. He's still a bit shaken about what happened"

"Ok"

Tohru went to the kitchen first.

"Ah, Miss Honda you're ok, that's very pleasing" Yuki said, trying to sound calm, even though he was shaking.

"Oh Yuki, I'm so sorry I ran off, I do want to stay I was just angry at everything" Tohru replied

"It's ok and I'm glad you've decided to stay" Yuki said, smiling

"Thanks, I gotta see Kyo and thank him ok?" Tohru asked

"Yes" and Yuki hugged Tohru despite the fact he turned into his rat form

"Well, I have you to thank"

Tohru agreed. Then she went to see Kyo on the roof.

"Hey" she said

"Hey" said Kyo

"Thank you so much for what you did" she said "despite you changing into a cat. If you hadn't followed me I would be a goner"

"It was nothing," replied Kyo, trying to keep his attention on the sky even though he had the temptation to look at Tohru

"Thanks" said Tohru, and she crawled up to Kyo and they looked at each other and kissed.

But unfortunately Yuki was watching this, with a bouquet of flowers in his hand, and climbed back down to the floor, crying and he chucked the flowers in the bin, upset at what he'd just witnessed…

THE END

(A/N: I had a great time writing this story and I hope you have fun reading it too! P.S. there will be no more 'Tough Love' stories, as this is a cliffhanger! O I'm eeevil! Good luck to all you writer's who read my story! If you _do_ wish to make a sequel on my story please ask me first and if I say yes, say it's an adaptation of my story! (Sorry I'm picky!) Signing o-u-t, out!)


End file.
